


holy duck, baby got back!

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Trans Character, Trans Nico di Angelo, will makes a house call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: this is what happens when i ask my followers to name my ficsor: nico comes out to will





	holy duck, baby got back!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trans!nico di angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144364) by [vaguelybuoyant (buoyantsaturn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/vaguelybuoyant). 



> this was originally gonna be a much longer fic but this was the only part i was excited to write and have people read so here it is!! i hope you like it!!

Will hadn’t seen Nico all day. It wasn’t like he  _ needed _ to see him all the time - they weren’t even  _ dating _ \- but after so long without seeing Nico, Will was starting to feel bummed out and gloomy like he did when the sun hadn’t shone for a few days. No matter what his siblings said, Will did  _ not _ even have a  _ crush _ on Nico (he just missed him every second that they weren’t together).

Anyway. Will hadn’t seen Nico at breakfast, and an accident at the lava wall had gotten Will stuck in the infirmary until lunch - where he  _ still  _ couldn’t find Nico.

He brought a plate back to the infirmary for Kayla, and immediately slumped over onto the desk in front of him as soon as he sat down.

“Got a house call while you were out,” Kayla told him before digging into her chicken. “You up for it?”

Will groaned into the desk.

“It’s in the Hades Cabin,” Kayla continued. 

“Nico?” Will asked, shooting upright. “What happened? Is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine,” she said, reaching under the desk to pull out a box, which she handed to her brother. “He’s just a little...under the weather. Oh, and you can take a break when you’re done; I can handle this place for a little while without you.”

Will took the box from her, barely peeking inside - the quick glance revealed a box of chamomile tea and a few bars of chocolate - before he jumped out of his seat. “Thanks, Kayla.”

“Mhm,” Kayla replied, kicking her feet up onto Will’s seat as he left.

He hurried toward the Hades Cabin, knocking on the door a few times when he arrived and hearing a muffled groan from inside. He opened the door a crack and poked his head inside. “Nico? Kayla told me you’re sick, can I come in?”

“‘m not sick,” Nico muttered, and Will took that as his invitation to enter. 

“She gave me this box of stuff, too, but I’m not sure what it’s for,” Will continued, closing the door softly behind him. “Uh, tell me your symptoms so I can figure out what I need to do.”

“I’m  _ not _ sick,” Nico said again, curling up on his side and pulling his blanket up to his chin. 

Will sat down on the edge of his bed, holding the box in his lap with one hand while his other reached out to feel Nico’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever, so that’s good.”

Nico swatted at his hand.

“Okay, fine, if you won’t tell me what’s wrong, then I’ll just have to guess,” Will said. He turned his focus to the box in his lap and started digging around inside, setting aside the chocolate bars and box of tea, finding a bottle of painkillers and a heating pad underneath, as well as a few other things that Will didn’t immediately recognize. “...Oh. Wait. What?”

Nico pulled the blanket up over his head.

“Nico, you’re…?” Will hesitated, clearing his throat. “Um. Are you--”

“I’m a  _ girl, _ okay?” Nico shouted, yanking the blanket off of his head so that he could glare at Will. “Not, like, a  _ girl, _ I mean-- You know what I mean!”

“You mean you’re trans,” Will clarified, gently and carefully. “So, that means that you’re on your period, right?”

Nico went to pull the blanket back over his head, but Will stopped him.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Will told him softly.

“Yes it is,” Nico insisted. “I’m a boy and I’m bleeding out of organs that I shouldn’t even  _ have.” _

“What can I do to help?” 

“Surgically remove my organs,” Nico answered in full seriousness.

Will smiled. “What can I do right this second? Are you in pain anywhere? Do you need a snack or anything?”

Nico glanced up at him. “I could go for some of that chocolate I saw.”

Will turned away in hopes of hiding his smile while he picked up one of the chocolate bars. He tore open the packaging and broke off the corner of the bar for himself before handing the rest over to the other boy. Nico propped himself up on his pillow slightly, still on his side facing Will, before taking a bite off the bar.

“Is there anything else I can do?” Will asked, dropping his hand to rest on Nico’s knee through the blanket. “I can plug in the heating pad for you?”

Nico nodded - a barely noticeable shake of his head that Will might not have seen if he weren’t so very tuned in to everything  _ Nico. _

Will got up and plugged in the heating pad, returning to Nico’s side in a few seconds to hand it over. Nico held it against his stomach. “I could heal you, too, if you want? I mean, not  _ heal _ because you’re not really  _ injured, _ but I can take some of the pain away, if you’re feeling any.”

“That would be...Okay, sure.” Nico reached over to place the chocolate bar on his nightstand. “Um. What do you want me to do?”

“Just relax, if you can. Can I, uh, lay down with you?” Will could feel his face heating up, but he noticed a blush rising on Nico’s cheeks and willed his nerves away. Nico nodded again, and so Will kicked off his flip-flops and crawled onto the bed so that he was wedged between Nico’s back and the wall. “What hurts the most?”

“My back,” Nico told him. He reached behind himself until he found one of Will’s hands and pressed it against the small of his back. “Right about there.”

When Nico released his hand, Will pressed his palm over Nico’s spine and focused his energy on drawing out Nico’s pain. “Better?” 

Nico sighed and nodded, and Will could feel him relax further under his hand. “Thank you.”

“Happy to help,” Will told him, pressing his forehead against the back of Nico’s neck with a smile. He started rolling his knuckles across Nico’s skin on either side of his spine. “So, um. Who else knows besides me? Does Kayla?”

“Yeah, she’s been helping me whenever... _ this _ happens,” Nico explained. “Michael knew, too. He was the first one I told after Bianca - my older sister. Chiron knows, and Dionysus, and Reyna and Hedge kind of found out during the war. I...asked Kayla to send you here this time. I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Will said softly. He could feel his energy slipping away as he continued draining Nico’s pain. “And for trusting me with this.”

“Thank you for...being trustworthy, I guess,” Nico whispered back. Will hummed happily at the sound of his voice, feeling so relaxed suddenly that it felt like he was melting into the sheets. He felt the last of his energy drain away as he sapped Nico’s pain, and he was asleep before he even realized that he was tired. 

 

When he woke up again, Will’s hand was resting low on Nico’s stomach, the heating pad having fallen off the bed when Nico too fell asleep. He felt Nico stir beside him and started to pull his hand away, though his fingers brushed against some hard material underneath Nico’s shirt that Will could only assume was a binder. 

“Nico,” Will whispered, letting his hand rest on Nico’s hip. “Hey, wake up.”

Nico rolled over onto his other side, much quicker than Will would have expected from someone who was most likely still asleep. He pressed himself close to Will, tucking his head under Will’s chin. 

“Nico,” Will said again, slightly louder this time, and Nico hummed in response. “Do you always sleep in your binder?”

Nico pulled himself back slightly and squinted up at Will with tired eyes. “Not always,” he answered after a moment. 

“You shouldn’t sleep in it  _ ever,” _ Will told him sternly - or as sternly as he could after just waking up. “Take it off.”

Nico looked much more awake, suddenly. “What?”

“You can’t sleep in your binder, so take it off.”

“Right now?”

“If you’re planning on going back to sleep, then yeah. Right now.”

Nico stared up at him with wide eyes and bright red cheeks. “...Okay.” He sat up and reached to pull of his t-shirt, pausing to say, “Don’t look.”

“I won’t,” Will said, closing his eyes.

“I’m serious.”

“I’m not gonna look!”

Nico twisted around and tugged the pillow out from underneath Will’s head, pushing it into his face instead.

“Okay, okay!” Will laughed. “Just hurry up before I suffocate under this thing.”

Nico pulled off his t-shirt and quickly removed his binder before replacing his t-shirt and crawling under the blanket, pulling it up to his chin. “Okay, you can look now.”

Will took away the pillow and smiled at the other boy. He set the pillow back on the bed and wrapped an arm around Nico’s back, pulling him close once again and letting himself relax.

“I could get used to this,” Will sighed, not realizing he’d voiced his thoughts aloud until Nico replied, “Yeah. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! and thanks for 800 followers on tumblr!! if youd like to join the, then you should follow me at buoyantsaturn!! i'll see yall on monday for the first day of auctober!!


End file.
